


Butterflies of Passion

by MeggieChan16



Category: GirlxGirl - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16





	Butterflies of Passion

_Cora's pov_

"Cora! Wake up!" I hear my roommate rapidly knocking on my door. I groan and cover my head with my blanket and try to ignore it. "Cora!! Come on!!" She bangs on my door this time and I sit up abruptly. I throw the covers off of me and walk over to open the door. "What?!" I hiss at her and she walks past me into my room. "Do you have any idea on what time it is?" She asks as she walks over to my closet. "No. Nor do I care." I respond. "Do you remember what day it is today?!" She questions, quickly going through my hung up clothes. I sit on my bed and stretch. "It's Monday. What's so special about this day from any other Monday?" I ask and she swiftly turns around to face me.

"What do you mean? Oh dear god, don't tell me you forgot," She groans and I look at her. "Can you remind me? After all, I just woke up." She throws a shirt at me. "It's the first day of school and our last year in high school. I can't believe you forgot." "Malori, did you really think that I would remember something as dumb as that?" I query, grabbing the shirt and throwing it back at her. "Of course I know that you wouldn't remember, but that doesn't change the fact that you need to get ready." She throws a pair of capris pants next to me. "God, you sound just like my stepmum," I say with a sigh, holding up the article of clothing.

"Speaking of... aren't you going to see your parents soon? I mean, it has been four months since you last spoke to them." "Yeah, but I told you, I don't wanna talk to them just yet... at least not until I've gotten used to my classes." I tell her with a shrug and she gives me a look. “Anyways, get dressed so we can head out.” Malori says, walking out of my room. I sigh before getting up and dressing. Once I’m done I head into the living room where Malori’s fuckbuddy was sitting on the couch. “What’re you doing out of the room? And why are you on the couch?” I tease and he looks up at me, squinting.

“Don’t patronize me Canadian girl.” He says and I laugh, heading into the kitchen. Malori was leaning on the counter looking at something on her phone. I grab an orange from the fruit dish next to her and she looks up. “You all set?” She asks and I shake my head. “Not just yet.” I respond as I peel the orange. “What do you mean? You’re dressed and your phone is charged, what else do you need in order to be ready?” “Oh I don’t know, materials maybe? A backpack?” i say as I put an orange piece in my mouth. Malori crosses her arms. “I thought that you already had a backpack?” She questions.

“I don’t. It got fucked up, remember?” She shakes her head and I roll my eyes. “How ‘bout this, remember that one guy you were with? Meth Head?” “Meth Head? You mean Samuel?” “Yes, him. He was a tweaker.” I respond and she huffs. “No he was not. He was studying Methamphetamine, Cocaine and the other fucked up drugs with a few of his buddies.” Malori says in a matter-of-fact voice. “He was interested in the drugs and we caught him in the act of taking them. He was a tweaker~” I say and she rolls her eyes. “What the hell does this have to do with your backpack?”

“He went into my room, without permission from us, took the back back because he thought I had some of his damn drugs and burned it when he didn’t find anything.” I tell her, peeking at the guy on the couch and Malori gasps. “That was your backpack? He said that he found it on the street.” She says and I roll my eyes. “Yeah, so I don’t have a bag because of that guy. Thank god he’s in jail..” I say the last part under my breath. Malori thinks for a bit, scrolls through something on her phone then looks at me. ”It’s the first day of school, they shouldn’t give us too many things other than textbooks. Ya’know, depending on our classes.”

“I guess.” I grab my house keys and walk into the living room. “Let’s go before I change my mind and stay home.” I hear Malori grab her keys and we both walk out to her car. “So, what are you gonna do with that guy?” I ask and she just shrugs. “I haven’t decided yet. Keep him maybe? I don’t know.” She starts the car, backs out of the driveway and down the road. “Well, you do realize that since we have school, everyone you had sex with or want to have sex with will have to put that on hold until we get a break.” I tell her and she groans. “I know, I know… I guess that I’ll have to figure something out later..”

It’s about a thirty-five minute drive from our house to the school. If you don’t count the majour traffic caused by parents and teens. We arrive at the dreadful school that has parents dropping their teens off near the office. “Alright, let’s go to the office and get our schedule for this year.” Malori says while getting out and I sigh. “I really don’t want to be here, but I can’t exactly drop out either…” I complain, getting out of the car. “Oh jesus christ Cora. We just got here and you already want to go home.” She groans. “I never said that I wanted to go home,” I say as we walk out of the parking lot and up the stairs.

“Besides, I’ll give it a week.”


End file.
